Here Comes the Groom?
by sarin68
Summary: Shizuo wants his relationship with Izaya to move on to the next step, but does Izaya feel the same way? T for now but may change. yaoi, Shizaya/Izuo, fluff, little if any smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Something actually comes from a day of exhaustion after fangirling all over DRRR! for a day, and that is fanfiction written at ten at night to satisfy the need for more awesome-ness! Be it good or bad, enjoy!_

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya were walking together down the street. Safe in the knowledge that everyone sober enough to recognize them and remember seeing them was asleep, the pair were comfortable walking side by side and not fighting. They didn't talk or hold hands or anything mushy like that, but they were close enough to be comfortable with the silence.

They had been dating a while, but only Celty and Shinra knew. Izaya was quite the blabber-mouth and after several dirty comments about Shizuo to the dullahan, the embarrassed bartender was forced to tell her to stop her from imagining the worst. No one else knew, and they were sure to keep up appearances when anyone was out, which meant most hours of day. But they managed to stay together without many problems.

"Coming to my place again, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked seductively. The two hadn't had sex for almost a month because of conflicting work schedules and consistent cock-blocks. Because of that, the raven-haired informant was beginning to get desperate and didn't want to be reduced to masturbating to get off.

"Huh?" Shizuo asked distractedly.

Izaya _tsk_ed in annoyance. "Never the best listener, were you Shizu-chan?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He had finally gotten used to showing his lover some of his real emotions, and was actually able to relax in front of Shizuo. "I asked if you wanted to come over."

"Sure," Shizuo answered shortly, puffing out some smoke.

"Stop smoking those!" Izaya lectured, yanking the cigarette from his fingers and stomping it out.

"What the fuck?!" Shizuo spat. "That was my last one flea!"

"Smoking those things will give me cancer if I'm around you too long, Shizu-chan. Don't you care about my health?"

"Glad you're thinking of yourself as usual."

The two continued walking, though now in the obvious direction of Izaya's fancy apartment. They would have to catch the train, but neither cared because by now they were used to it. They rarely stayed in Ikebukuro when they got together, too nervous that someone they knew would suspect something, so Shizuo's apartment went mostly unused whenever they were together.

Izaya babbled on about an idiot client he had to put up with while Shizuo listened obediently. He knew the blond only half-listened to him, but just the act of talking made him feel like they were in a real relationship instead of just fuck-buddies. He would never call the bodyguard his boyfriend, but Shizuo was at least his lover.

On the train the two stood apart, still being careful of others' looks. Izaya sat down in a seat close to the door while Shizuo crossed to a different door and held onto a pole instead of taking a seat. Most of the train was empty except for a few drunks and an elderly lady that looked confused.

Bored, Izaya took out his phone to check if anyone had texted him something important. He didn't want to be bothered later on and thought it best to take care of any business beforehand. Finding nothing, he texted his lover a slutty message and looked up to watch the blonde's reaction.

"Hey!" a drunk cheered after bumping into Izaya when he tried to sit down. Instead he leaned over the dangerous informant, completely unaware at how pissed off the smaller male was. "You're cute, ya know?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. More drunks had gotten on the train when it had stopped, but this one was being stupider than normal. He seemed completely unconcerned with the other drunks he had gotten on the train with, but instead seemed focused on the worst person to piss off nearby, including the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima.

"You're not opposed to marriage, are ya?" the drunk slurred almost indecipherably.

"What?" Izaya asked despite himself. He normally didn't talk to drunks besides to confuse or intimidate them, but one asking him about marriage was something new.

"Marriage!" the drunk repeated. "My boyfriend won't… he won't marry me… so I dumped him."

Izaya recalled a recent law allowing same-sex marriage in Japan, but this drunk was still risking a lot by being so honest about his sexuality this openly.

"Would you marry me?" the drunk asked, leaning forward so that he was breathing his disgusting breath on the informant. He absolutely reeked of alcohol and weed, making the raven want to push him away as soon as possible.

"Not even if you paid me," the informant answered honestly. He pushed past the disappointed drunk and moved away from his crowd. Going against his normal rules of getting close to Shizuo in a well-lit area, he passed the bodyguard while brushing their hands together and shooting him a smirk.

There were no more oddities on the train between then and the time the couple got off. Exiting separately, the two met up quickly and walked together the rest of the way. They walked mostly in silence again, but this time Izaya noticed that even if he tried to engage his partner in conversation he mostly received one or two word answers that cut off any possible conversations.

Annoyed, Izaya hurried up the stairs, choosing to ignore the elevator to work out his frustration, to try and get to his apartment as soon as possible. Shizuo followed silently, not even complaining as he normally did whenever Izaya insisted on taking the stairs.

Izaya opened the door to his apartment and left it open for the bodyguard while he started playing some loud music. He didn't want his neighbors to hear them, and even if they heard a little he didn't want them knowing who his partner was. A few of them were too curious for their own good, even knowing how their infamous neighbor was. Not even Namie dared to asked why exactly he gave her random days off or asked for her to leave suddenly in the middle of the day.

Shizuo had stopped just after entering and shutting the door behind him. Izaya had to lead him to the couch to make him realize what the raven wanted. Izaya hated being ignored, but tonight he was horny enough to let it pass. He would question the blonde in the morning, but for now all he needed was Shizuo's dick.

With Shizuo seated on the couch, Izaya smashed their mouths together roughly. Even distracted as he was, Shizuo grabbed onto Izaya and pulled him closer. Izaya's knees were on either side of Shizuo's and after breaking apart their kiss the informant moved to the blonde's neck.

"Izaya," Shizuo moaned.

The informant smiled and sucked hard on his partner's neck. He wanted to leave a hickey but knew better. Besides, even when he didn't care and tried to mark his lover as his, Shizuo's body seemed too tough to allow for something as minor as a hickey to show.

"Izaya I need to talk to you."

"Not now," Izaya replied gruffly. He really did want to know what was bothering Shizuo, but right now he was busy getting what he had been craving for almost a month and refused to be denied any longer. He pulled off Shizuo's vest to get one layer closer to his goal.

Shizuo shoved him away and growled, "This is important damn it!"

Izaya glared as he let himself be pushed away. The bodyguard had been able to control his strength around Izaya for a long time now so he didn't harm the raven at all when he pushed him away. Izaya growled as he sat down next to the clearly flustered blonde, waiting for Shizuo to explain himself.

"Well?" he asked when no such explanation seemed forthcoming.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" Shizuo spat out angrily.

Izaya was taken aback. First the bodyguard ignores him but now he was suddenly yelling and cursing? Something was up and it annoyed Izaya that he didn't know what. Just as he was about to demand the reason for this nonsense, Shizuo took a breath to talk again.

Not meeting his eyes, Shizuo asked, "Would you marry me,…Izaya?"

Izaya was taken aback. He tried to look his lover in the eye, but the blonde would not look at him. Izaya noticed that he was scowling and his face was red, clear indication that he wasn't joking but was instead extremely serious in his proposal. Still, he couldn't resist asking:

"Are you serious?"

Shizuo's head shot up and he barked out, "Of course I'm serious, damned flea! I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't!"

Izaya couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Well I had to be thorough. But marriage? Seriously?"

"Forget it," Shizuo barked. Standing up and taking a few steps he continued, "I shouldn't have said anything!"

"I didn't say that," Izaya chuckled. "You're too serious sometimes, Shizu-chan!"

"You haven't answered," Shizuo muttered.

Izaya tried to pretend he hadn't heard his lover but it was impossible. The room was dead quite, Izaya having forgotten to put the music on continuous and the first song having already finished. Shizuo glanced back at him as well, forcing him to answer.

"Well you can't expect me to answer right away!" he dodged. "This was all so sudden and—"

"Save it," Shizuo cut him off. Walking to the door he continued, "Find me when you've gained the balls to say yes or no."

"HEY!" Izaya yelled. "That's—"

"Until then," Shizuo interrupted again, "don't even think of calling or texting me at all because I won't answer."

He left without saying anything else, leaving Izaya dumbstruck. Shizuo had always been one to surprise him, so of course he would be the first to dare interrupt the informant not only once but twice before stomping away.

Fuming, Izaya raced after the idiot Monster of Ikebukuro to yell at him.

* * *

_Wanted to add this at the end for fear of spoilers (as if it was a spoiler at all from that title), but Shizuo's proposal was taken word for word from Crispin Freeman's proposal as Shizuo at a panel. Look it up on YouTube, but his proposal does not belong to me._


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Celty asked Shizuo the next morning.

He sighed. He came to the park to relax, even taking the day off to guarantee himself peace, but when Celty had found him moping he realized that he wasn't feeling peaceful at all but rather felt filled with conflicting emotions.

He confessed to Celty that he had proposed to Izaya but that the idiot flea didn't have the decency to even say no properly. He had hidden from the informant last night after storming out, barely managing to avoid the furious flea by slipping into an alley. He didn't know why he had hidden until the next morning when he deleted all of the messages Izaya had left on his phone raging at him for leaving.

"I just know he's going to dump me," Shizuo told Celty honestly. "He's going to yell that I'm an idiot like he normal."

Celty tilted her head to the side and typed, "Really? But isn't avoiding him not fair to him? You told him to come find you after all."

"It's not like I'm hard to find."

"Yes you are," she refuted.

"He can find me whenever he wants," the blond shot back. He was starting to get annoyed at talking to Celty. He should have just kept silent and pretended to be fine; it had worked with Tom anyway.

"I think you should talk to him," she typed. "He deserves to talk to you about it."

Shizuo sighed. "I've got to go," he lied. "I'll talk to him when I see him, okay?" He didn't tell her that he had no intention of running into Izaya anytime soon.

She watched him walk away, staring at the ground and his feet. He felt that she was the only one to talk to now that Izaya wasn't available. Sadly he found himself wishing he could talk to the damned flea. They had been together too long, Shizuo concluded, if the first person he wanted to talk to was the idiot.

Shizuo didn't have many friends, and few of those could he actually confide in. He and Izaya had been together for over three years, but their relationship was so undefined that he didn't know what to even call Izaya. Was he Shizuo's boyfriend or lover? A friend with benefits or a cheap lay? Nothing seemed to fit, but Shizuo wanted something to define their relationship. Marriage was extreme, but most people would at least consider it. Then again, Izaya Orihara wasn't most people, and Shizuo didn't want him to be.

Shizuo had been thinking about for a long time, even before same-sex marriage had become legal. Since he was little, he dreamed of meeting the right girl and starting a family with her. When he realized he was a monster he suspected that that day would never come. When he started getting serious with the flea he was less concerned, having by then accepted it as impossible. After same-sex marriage became legal he had bought a ring immediately, only thinking it through afterwards.

The drunk on the train was what pushed him to actually propose. Seeing another man hitting on Izaya made Shizuo's blood boil. He wanted to be able to walk over there, push the guy away and yell, "Get away from my man!" Then when Izaya had walked away and smirked at him, it was like the informant was daring him.

Shizuo felt inside his pocket to get out the ring. He wanted to return it now that Izaya was almost certainly going to reject him. He was startled for a second when he felt his empty pocket. Deciding that he must have put it into another pocket he searched a different one. And then another. And another.

Shizuo yelled when he realized that it bad been inside his vest last night over at Izaya's, and that he had not grabbed his vest when storming out. People nearby all darted to safety. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stomped off to where he was supposed to meet Tom.

* * *

"What's the matter, Heiwajima-san?" the kid asked confidently.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he watched the blonde's friend try and hush him. The friend was brunette and shy-looking. Shizuo knew the flea would definitely know their names, and probably everything else about them, but to him they were merely high schoolers trying to act tough by talking to him.

"Buzz off," he replied coldly.

"See Masaomi," the brunette hissed to his friend, "he just wants us to leave him alone!"

"Ah come on, Mikado!" the blonde kid laughed, "it's cool."

"Listen kiddies," Shizuo growled, "I'm not in the mood to play today. So run along and go do homework or something."

The blonde laughed but his brunette friend succeeded in pushing him away. The two laughed and generally acted like two high-school friends would act like. Shizuo felt nostalgic watching them, and also thought about confiding in Tom about his dumb issues.

"Picking on kids now are you?" Izaya's threatening purr asked. "I didn't think you had it in you, Shizu-chan, I must say I'm impressed."

"Where are you?" Shizuo asked in a growl.

Shizuo felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around. Izaya had jumped about a foot back, probably keeping up appearances but also possibly out of learned reaction.

"What do you want, flea?" Shizuo growled again. It was clearly becoming his favorite way of expressing himself, and that almost made him growl thinking about it.

"Now that's not nice, Shizu-chan," Izaya pouted. "After all, you were the one who asked me to come find you."

"I remember telling and not asking."

"Semantics!"

"Whatever. Just say what you want to say and get it over with!"

"Wow, Shizu-chan really is in a bad mood. Is it because of me, I wonder?"

"Wonder whatever you like. Just get on with it or I'm going home."

"I gave you back your ring," Izaya stated without any sign of joking. "It's in the same pocket at the one I found it in, only in this vest instead of the one still at my apartment."

Shizuo felt his pocket and felt a stab of pain through his heart. The small box the ring was in was definitely there this time. He quickly pulled his hand away, not wanting the pain in his chest to worsen. He refused to meet Izaya's eyes as he said, "So this is it then."

"I guess it is," Izaya confirmed.

Shizuo turned and walked away, not trusting himself to be around the idiot flea any more than he had to. Besides, he didn't want to look like a rejected schoolgirl. He was Shizuo Heiwajima, and he could take any kind of hit, even an emotional one.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya skipped down the street aimlessly as he stared at the ring in his hand. He had lied when he told Shizuo that he had returned the ring to him. Despite himself, Izaya couldn't surrender the tiny bland piece of metal.

It wasn't flashy, huge, or expensive looking. It looked like just the type of ring Shizuo would buy, and that Izaya would wear. Izaya had expensive and flashy taste normally, but with rings he was too picky about what was attractive verses what was gaudy. Besides, he didn't want to go parading around the town showing off his recent engagement like some girl.

Izaya forced himself to remember that he wasn't engaged. No, he was afraid.

Very few things scared Izaya Orihara. Death was number one but the lack of freedom was a close second. He refused to be controlled, restricted, or in any way denied his freedom and in his mind, wedding bands were just tiny shackles. He wasn't afraid of commitment, just being tied down. Not even his precious Shizu-chan was allowed to tie him down.

Izaya knew he loved the bodyguard, but never allowed himself to admit it to Shizuo. Every time he felt the urge to say those damning three words he instead said them in a language he knew Shizuo wouldn't understand. Saying "je t'aime" in French or "ti amo" in Italian made him feel not so chained to the blonde.

Izaya didn't miss being single because of all the annoyances that came with it. Sleeping with nameless men or women, because yes he was bisexual, wasn't as satisfying as sleeping with the dangerous monster. Even if he could get past that he'd have to maintain his reputation by making sure the nameless person would not remember him. It was simply more tedious to sleep around compared to being with Shizuo.

Izaya put the ring inside his pocket and looked ahead of him. Just thinking of Shizuo had made him horny. He was frustrated that they hadn't done it in a month and now that they were maybe broken up he didn't know if he could just text Shizuo slutty texts to get what he wanted. He'd have to find some other outlet.

It took him an hour to find someone drunk enough to sleep with him, and then another hour of emotionless sex to leave him feeling satisfied but empty. The informant decided to walk around Ikebukuro, hoping some of his precious humans could cheer him up.

"Got something on your mind?"

Izaya glanced up at the voice and saw that he had walked past Kadota and his friends without even realizing it. He had been too lost in thought about what to do about Shizuo.

Erika was about to say something but Walker covered her mouth as Kadota continued, "You're not normally this out of it."

Izaya smirked and said, "I always have something on my mind, but am never out of touch with my surroundings."

"You seemed pretty out of it to me," Kadota argued. Izaya shrugged and made to move off before Kadota continued, "Shizuo was going on a rampage earlier looking for you."

Izaya paused before trying to cover it up by laughing. "Was he now? Well who can ever tell what's in that monster's head? He must have just woken up on the wrong side of the bed."

It was Kadota's turn to shrug. Erika tried to squirm out of Walker's grip to say something but he held tight and asked the leader of their little gang if they could leave. Kadota agreed and the three of them with Saburo left to return to their van. On the way Erika began squealing about how what she wished Izaya was thinking about.

Izaya smiled and walked away, thinking about the possibilities of Erika knowing more than she let on. She and Walker were always babbling on about anime and manga but they knew more than they ever let on to most people. The informant didn't think much of the otakus, but Erika was right about him and Shizuo so maybe there was more to her than even her gang acknowledged.

Izaya was so lost in thought that he didn't see the vending machine until it had already crashed into him. He got back on his feet in time to watch Shizuo stomp towards him with no hint of his usual furious smirk. No, this time he was too mad to even attempt to look pleased at beating up the informant.

"What's up, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with a smile.

Shizuo didn't say anything. He stomped straight to Izaya and lifted him by his collar. "Give. It. Back."

Izaya kept his poker face and asked, "Give what back, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo was too smart to actually say 'the ring' because of the people nearby, but instead he just said, "You know what, flea! Now give it back!"

Izaya's smirked deepened as he whispered, "Oh, but didn't you give it to me, Shizu-chan? I thought you wanted me to keep it."

"You're the one that returned it, you insensitive jackass!"

Izaya didn't say anything. For once he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. Instead he whipped out his switchblade and held it against Shizuo's chin. Shizuo snarled at him but let go of his collar, dropping the brunette back onto the pavement. Izaya smiled his thanks before turning around and sprinting away.

Izaya heard Shizuo yell his name and start running. He wasn't surprised that running from the brute had become as natural as breathing to him. He easily avoided all of the projectiles, tellingly not aimed as well as usual, that were thrown at him and did not have to resort to any special maneuvers like he occasionally performed. He and Shizuo were just two sides of the same coin, one always pursuing while one was always running.

That thought almost made Izaya trip as he turned a corner quickly. Was he running from Shizuo by rejecting his proposal? He didn't think so. He didn't have a problem with commitment, only the restraints that went with it. If Shizuo wanted that then he needed to find some other boyfriend.

The thought of himself as the monster's boyfriend actually did make him stumble. He hoped that said blonde was too far away or distracted to notice, but the thought made him scared enough to actually run from Shizuo like he never had before.

Of course that would be the time when Shizuo's aim suddenly improved.

Izaya was thrown to the ground as a trashcan hit him squarely in the back. He tried to regain his footing, but as he began running again something grabbed his arm and refused to let go. That force threw him aside and into a wall. Izaya looked up to find himself in a dead-end alley where Shizuo was blocking the only exit.

"This may just be another one of your sick games, flea," Shizuo said coldly, "but it isn't for me. Now, give it back or I will seriously break you beyond repair."

"Shizu-chan has done nothing but threaten my life up until now," Izaya pointed out. "How do I know that this will not be yet another bluff?"

Shizuo walked towards him and despite his hasty steps back, grabbed onto his arm yet again. He squeezed hard enough that even Izaya had to call out in pain. Izaya was not a fan of torture, or at least being on the receiving end of it, and gave in after a couple minutes of the brute's blunt actions.

"Fine!" Izaya blurt out, "I'll give it back! Now release my fucking arm!"

Shizuo let go and took a step back to wait. Izaya glared at him as he checked over his arm. It wasn't too badly hurt but it still angered him to think that he should be giving in to the idiot. He took out the tiny scrap of metal and threw it at the oaf, not caring if it was caught or not.

Shizuo picked it up after it rolled over to his feet. He examined it for a second and, after being satisfied that it was indeed the right ring, placed it inside his vest pocket.

"Now go away," Izaya growled.

Shizuo glanced over his shoulder but did not walk in that direction. Instead he took a step towards the furious informant, and then another. Izaya was about to protest before the blonde grabbed him and forced them together.

Izaya tried pushing Shizuo away but melted at the stronger man's touch. His hands stayed stubbornly between them as Shizuo's hands separated to hold onto the brunette's head and hips at the same times. Izaya loved the feeling of the blonde's strong hands in his hair, and at his firm grip on Izaya's waist. He loved it too much.

He tried pushing the monster away again, his hands centered on Shizuo's chest, but his resistance died again when he felt the tiny metal ring in the bodyguard's pocket. Something about it stopped all of his resistance and made him hold onto Shizuo rather than push him away.

Izaya felt his cheeks get wet and recoiled, thinking they were tears. While they were definitely tears, he quickly discovered that they were not his own. Shizuo was crying and began holding onto him all the tighter because of it. He gripped the informant as if letting go would mean they would be separated forever.

Izaya wasn't about to cry, and was about to push Shizuo away before the blonde stopped crying and pulled away himself. He didn't look at the informant but just turned and left without saying anything. Izaya didn't follow him, but he watched the taller man leave without complaint. Only now did it truly hit him that he and Shizuo had broken up, and that he was now completely free.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo was arguing himself about what he had done. Part of him was screaming at him to go back and yell at the flea, but another part was telling him to run before he hurt himself further. Self-preservation or stubbornness? In this case self-preservation won out, something that had rarely ever happened before.

He tried not to notice that Izaya did not follow him but nothing in the world could have distracted him from that small detail. He was almost hit by a truck as he crossed the street without looking or even caring. He didn't feel anything at all, just emptiness that he wanted to go away.

He wandered around Ikebukuro for the rest of the night until he found himself back at his apartment. Shizuo collapsed on his bed and laid their until he fell asleep.

When he woke up he didn't care about anything. Tom called but he let the calls go unanswered. Only when his stomach made staying there impossible did he get up from his crappy uncomfortable bed. His fridge was empty which forced him to go out for food.

While walking down the street after eating something he realized how moronic he was acting. He was Shizuo-fucking-Heiwajima! No one could break him! So why was he moping like some dumped girl! Besides, the last thing he wanted was for the flea to see him all emotional. Shizuo gritted his teeth at the memory of him crying the previous night. He'd never live it down, but damn if he wouldn't try and forget it.

Celty rode up suddenly on her bike, cutting off his route by placing herself between him and the direction he was going.

"What's up?" he tried to ask calmly. It sounded normal to him, but others were better judges at that kind of thing.

"How'd it go with Izaya?" she asked instead of answering.

He shrugged and said, "I didn't see him."

He could tell she was angry as she held up the message, "Don't lie to me!"

Shizuo clenched his jaw and forced out, "Whatever we were… we're threw now." She was about to reply before he cut her off with, "Don't say any of your pointless words or pity; I don't need 'em."

She deleted her message and instead wrote, "Well maybe it's for the best." That stung Shizuo a little and it must have shown because she waved her hands around in apology before writing, "I don't mean that you're broken up! I mean that you don't seem destroyed about it!"

Shizuo did his best to put on a calm face. "Well I guess. Anyway, I've got to go and meet Tom. I guess I'll see you later." He turned and waved farewell as he went off in a random direction.

* * *

The next couple of months passed insanely quickly. Shizuo spent the time as he normally did before Izaya, but it seemed twice as lonely as before. He tried to get over the flea and even resorted to hitting on people in hopes that maybe he'd be interested in one of them. He found himself comparing them to Izaya so stopped as soon as he realized this.

He never saw the flea and hadn't heard anything from him either. He returned the ring just after his talk with Celty, but still felt the tiny reminder of what could have been hovering over him like a rain cloud. Everything seemed to remind him of the flea, but he trained himself not to react to anything remotely related to the informant and so survived.

Celty rarely ran into him, and on those few occasions they had very little to talk about. They both avoided the forbidden topic of Izaya, and news of her relationship with Shinra would sometimes irk the blonde. So they mostly just nodded to each other in acknowledgment if they saw each other on the street, but sometimes met up just to hang out. On one such instance Celty daringly brought up the forbidden word.

"Izaya has dropped off of the map," she typed hurriedly. "It's worrying me and Shinra because he normally tells people but this time—"

Shizuo laughed and interrupted her saying, "Maybe the fucking flea's finally gotten the fuck out of 'Bukuro for good!"

"But he normally tells us and—"

Shizuo cut her off mid-sentence. "He's a random asshole, Celty. Don't expect him to be normally anything. He's an unpredictable shit-head whose purpose in life is to wreck everyone else's lives." He knew he sounded bitter, but thought he sounded more like his old self than a heart-broken wimp.

"It still worries Shinra and me," Celty typed. "I know it's asking a lot, but if you hear anything can you call us?"

Shizuo grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, and took out a cigarette to light. He watched her ride away as police sirens started sounding nearby.

He walked to the park and sat down on a bench, regretfully thinking about the idiot flea and what he was probably involved in this time. He was probably just on the run from someone he had pissed off. Shizuo could think of a lot of people who Izaya could piss off, and would just for kicks. It made him laugh about how he used to be one of those people, and still was in many ways.

Shizuo continued his day by amusing himself with ideas of where the flea was hiding. Only after the sun had gone down and he was asleep did his mind show him the other alternative for the smaller male's absence.

His dreams were filled with scenes of Izaya: beaten and dying in a gutter, splattered on the concrete, washing up on the shore, and so many other violent possibilities that Izaya undoubtedly had coming but had always avoided by some miracle. Izaya was always able to escape anyone, but what if someone finally was able to catch up to him?

Shizuo woke up in a cold sweat. The idea that Izaya could possibly be actually dead or dying somewhere was something he had never considered ever before. The flea never killable, and since Shizuo had tried several times himself he knew quite well how capable Izaya was. But his heard still raced in fear for the brunette.

Shizuo was unable to get back to sleep. He tried desperately but every time he closed his eyes a picture of Izaya from his dreams, beaten and bloody, filled his vision. He ended up pacing his apartment until dawn, trying to decide what to do. He could always check the flea's apartment to see if he really was there or not. Or he could ignore this worry and carry on like he had for two months and trust that the skinny informant was fine as usual. After all, why did he care if Izaya disappeared or not. He wasn't Shizuo's problem anymore.

It wasn't a hard decision.

Shizuo got dressed quickly and grabbed his sunglasses on his way out. He knew the way to Izaya's by heart and even though it only took about a half an hour, it still seemed like forever. It was so early that hardly any people were out. A few drunks wandered around, but besides them the only noises came from birds. It would be peaceful if not for the fear that still filled Shizuo's thoughts.

Shizuo ran up the stairs to Izaya's apartment, too impatient to wait for the elevator. He didn't pass anyone and now without the sound of birds it felt like some horror movie where the music stops before the protagonist learns a horrible truth. He remembered where Izaya kept a spare key and used it to get into the locked apartment, fearing the worst.

The only one there was a woman Shizuo had seen before with Izaya on occasion but didn't know the name of. She was doing something with some of Izaya's books but looked up in surprise when he entered the apartment.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked gruffly.

Shizuo stomped over to her and gripped her shirt, lifting her slightly, before growling, "Where is he?"

Izaya walked out of his bedroom dressed in his usual outfit minus the coat. A brief look of surprise crossed his face when he saw Shizuo but then it was replaced with an angry smirk as he asked, "Well, Shizu-chan! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shizuo let go of the woman and growled, "Go!"

She didn't listen but glanced at Izaya before obeying. Before leaving she shot at her boss, "I'm still getting paid for this!"

"What do you want?" Izaya asked. He crossed his arms angrily over his chest and glowered at the blonde.

"You're a fucking moron!" Shizuo yelled, glaring back at the flea before looking away in disgust.

"Oh really?" Izaya scoffed. "Don't confuse me with yourself, Shizu-chan, it's insulting."

"Why the hell do you drop off the grid just because we break up?" Shizuo roared. "That's a pretty dumb thing to do since you were the one that broke up with me in the first place!"

"What makes you think it has to do with you at all?" Izaya asked coldly.

"Then tell me why!" Shizuo demanded as he finally dared to meet his ex's eyes.

Izaya was silent for a minute and then asked, "Why are you here."

"To find out why you stopped showing up in Ikebukuro. You scared Celty and now she probably thinks you were killed and left in some ditch somewhere."

Izaya stepped closer to him, leaving only a couple feet between them. "Celty… or you?"

Shizuo tried not to blush and turned away. The flea could always read him too easily and he hated it. "You're pretty full of yourself aren't you?"

Izaya laughed which made Shizuo turn to face him again. He was smiling and no longer had his arms crossed. "Shizu-chan was worried about me. I'm touched."

Shizuo scoffed and turned around. "You know what? I don't care anymore. Go jump in front of a car or something! Go tour Europe! I don't care!"

He made to leave but was stopped by Izaya's hand on his shoulder. Izaya turned him around and forced their mouths together in one swift motion.

Shizuo missed the feeling of Izaya's lips on his and all the other things about them kissing. Izaya stood on his toes to try and dominate him easier but the stubborn bodyguard always grabbed his hips to help him along. He found himself doing so again, not caring that he was no longer supposed to enjoy this.

Izaya smiled and pulled his face away. "Will you marry me, Shizu-chan?" the flea asked smugly.

Shizuo stared at him with a confused expression and dropped him to the floor. After a pause he asked, "What the hell, flea?"

"I didn't want you to be the man here," Izaya shrugged. "I'm no one's wife and I will not be proposed to."

"I didn't want a wife you idiot!"

"Well obviously Mr. Afraid of Breaking People, but that's not the point. I won't be the girl in this relationship, so no chivalry at all is allowed."

Shizuo snorted. "So no opening doors for you?"

"Oh you'll do that, but not out of chivalry," Izaya replied smugly.

"You're a fucking asshole, flea. You know that?"

The brunette shrugged. "That's a matter of opinion."

Shizuo shook his head and looked away from the informant. He couldn't believe that Izaya had played him so well! He always prided himself on being able to figure out if Izaya was involved with something but this was something else.

Izaya grabbed his hand and Shizuo glanced down to watch Izaya place a simple silver band on his ring finger. It was the same one Shizuo had bought and then returned. The blonde couldn't help but blush as he realized that he was an idiotic emotional wreck over such a small piece of metal.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Izaya smirked.

Shizuo didn't answer but pulled the smaller man into a kiss.

* * *

_Sorry about the slow updates but college sucks and I'm working on multiple fanfics at once. I was getting too used to Tsuki!Shizuo that it was hard to remember how real Shizuo acts. Also Kanra!Izaya is too cheery so I had to keep rewriting Izaya's lines and actions to be more realistic. Well this is the end, but I'll include an epilogue for some yaoi goodness._

_And just like Shizuo's proposal, Izaya's was taken from a line by Johnny Yong Bosch as Izaya at a panal. Both of their proposals can be seen on YouTube at /watch?v=LTWDyim_190 So thank the wonderful voice actors for their contributions to our fandom that so desperately deserves to be called canon._


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you moving into my place or are we just going to continue on like nothing has happened?" Izaya asked while eating his fatty tuna. "I mean, doesn't someone usually move in on these kinds of occasions?"

Shizuo shrugged. He wasn't eating but just watching Izaya chow down on the disgusting food. Even if he had been hungry, just watching Izaya eat would have made him quickly forget his appetite. Izaya was eating with his fingers and would occasionally pause to lick his fingers clean. It was extremely hard to focus on their conversation while the flea seemed intent on distracting him.

"'Cause I am _not_ moving into your apartment," Izaya continued. "It's way too small, and I refuse to downgrade from my nice apartment. Of course we could just continue on like we were, but then that would hardly be worth getting married for."

"That isn't the point," Shizuo put in.

Izaya shrugged. "Well I hardly understand the point. You're just too unpredictable at times, Shizu-chan."

"You know, after we're hitched I expect you to call me by my name and not that dumb nickname."

"No can do, _Shizu-chan_."

"Well then can I make up a dumb nickname for you?" Shizuo asked with a smirk as he leaned forward. Whispering in Izaya's ear he continued, "Well, Iz-za-ya-_kun_?"

Izaya held back a shiver. It hadn't been a week since they had gotten back together as fiancés but even though they had been inseparable they hadn't had sex except for the night they got back together. He knew that Shizuo was still afraid that he'd get cold feet and back out of it, but the blonde seemed to enjoy teasing him more than he should.

They agreed to get married as soon as possible – Izaya just to get it out of the way but Shizuo to ensure that the flea would actually go through with it – so the date was scheduled for the next day. They weren't going to have a big ceremony for obvious reasons, and so it was simple to plan and set up. Only Shinra and Celty were invited, the pair knowing that if they didn't invite their closest friends then there'd be hell to pay later, and Shinra and Celty were almost too eager to attend. Shinra's favorite question to ask was about their wedding night.

Izaya pushed Shizuo away before his face reddened. "No, Shizu-chan," he sighed, "to come up with a clever nickname one has to be clever first."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and leaned back. He knew he was finally getting through to the flea, and felt like teasing him some more. "Well, I could just call you Izzy-kun," he suggested.

Izaya shrugged. He didn't care what Shizuo called him because it wouldn't last. "Whatever you want," Izaya said.

Shizuo smirked but pulled out a cigarette, forfeiting the dumb argument along with the flea. He knew they were in an endurance contest and refused to be the one to give. He would wait another day before letting himself give in to the flea's temptations. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply to calm himself.

Izaya finished eating and moved to work on his computer. He had accumulated a lot of work and didn't care if Shizuo saw what he was working on. Right now he was working with foreigners and had to translate a lot of information, nothing Shizuo would understand.

Shizuo glanced at the brunette and went to see what he was working on. "You mistranslated that," he commented over the smaller man's shoulder.

Izaya raised an eyebrow and replied, "Oh yeah?"

Shizuo nodded and said, "Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous semblez le croire." [I'm not as stupid as you seem to think.]

Izaya translated that in his head and scowled. "Well how was I supposed to know you knew French? It's not like…" He trailed off his face reddened and he realized something.

"Je t'aime aussi, Izaya," Shizuo whispered in the brunette's ear from behind. [I love you too, Izaya.]

Izaya turned his chair around to tell off the arrogant blonde when he was silenced by Shizuo's kiss. Shizuo grabbed him out of the chair and lifted him to his feet. Izaya pushed away and scowled at the taller man.

Shizuo laughed and asked, "Do you know how adorable you are when you're angry?"

"I'm not adorable!" Izaya spat. He stomped away and tried to hide his embarrassment.

Shizuo grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back. "Well if I told you that I understood French I'd have never gotten to hear you say that you love me."

Izaya regained his composure and said, "You really are arrogant, Shizu-chan. I am not about to admit anything to you."

"You just did genius," Shizuo laughed. "But I'm surprised that I'm better at French than you."

Izaya rolled his eyes and pulled his hand from Shizuo's grip. "So you're better at one thing than me, leaving me everything else to be better at than you. It's not like French is important."

"It is if we ever go to France," Shizuo smirked. "Want to go there for a honeymoon?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "You might be able to take time off of work, but I cannot afford such fun and games."

"It's not like you need to be here to work. You could get that chick to send information to you."

"No, Shizu-chan. No honeymoon."

"Fine, but back to the apartment issue. If you still care about appearances then no moving in, but if you don't then I'll move into your place. It's much better than my dump anyway."

Izaya sighed and said, "I will never stop caring about appearances, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shrugged. "Then no moving in."

Izaya tried not to pout. He hated to always have to work around their schedules to get together. He wasn't monogamous by nature and hated having to be, but he hated jumping from cheap lay to cheap lay even more. He wanted their relationship to work, but hated the constant roadblocks.

Shizuo yawned and glanced at the door as he said, "Well I better be going." With a smirk he added, "Big day tomorrow."

Izaya crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "This is still a stupid idea. It's not like a paper can change anything."

Shizuo smiled and said, "But I am thankful you're willing to do it anyway," before kissing him.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck to force his head down. Shizuo obliged and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist. When he was about to pull away Izaya held on tightly. Izaya shoved his hips forward and pushed them against Shizuo's, slowing beginning to grind against him.

Shizuo smiled and forced himself away, using his strength to force Izaya away. He refused to look at the flea and said, "Wait until tomorrow, okay?"

Izaya shoved him towards the door and growled, "If you're going to be like that then no! I refuse to allow you to act all pure and innocent! It's not like I'm taking your virginity!"

Shizuo finally met his eyes and saw the lustful anger in them. "It's just—"

Izaya snarled and turned around, interrupting him as he did. "Forget it and leave!"

Shizuo sighed and took a step towards the door. He growled and stepped back towards the flea and yanked him around to face him. "Don't pout you moron!"

"Look who's talking!" Izaya snapped.

"You think making me angry will make me sleep with you?"

"I said for you to leave! Go away and leave me alone!"

"Why do you have to be so frustrating!"

"This coming from the man who can't keep a job longer than a week!"

"Shut up flea!"

"Make me Shizuo!"

Shizuo didn't know if it was the challenge in Izaya's voice, the fighting, or the fact that Izaya had said his actual name, but he grabbed Izaya and forced him against a wall, causing the wall to crack. He forced their lips together, forcing the flea to be quiet like he was ordered.

Izaya knew he would be bruised in the morning but didn't care. He was getting what he wanted after all, and he'd just force the blonde to pay to fix the wall. He felt Shizuo pick him up and he wrapped his legs around Shizuo's hips for support.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Shizuo murmured into Izaya's ear as he pulled their lips apart. "But I won't leave until you're satisfied."

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hair and gripped as tightly as he could. Shizuo shoved him harder against the wall and moved one arm away so that only one was supporting Izaya. "You better not drop me," Izaya warned him.

Shizuo smirked and kissed him again. "Aren't you always the one going on about my inhuman strength? Now shut up. You're ruining the mood."

Izaya rested his head against the wall as Shizuo began nipping and sucking on his neck. He hated to admit it but he loved the bodyguard too much to actually be pissed at him for long. He felt himself get hard as Shizuo continued on his neck, probably leaving hickeys everywhere.

"Would you like me to continue?" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear.

"Shut up," Izaya growled, "now _you're_ ruining the mood."

Shizuo tugged at his ear and used his free hand to unhook Izaya's legs. He set Izaya back on the ground and pulled Izaya's fingers out of his hair. Then he got down on his knees and began unbuckling Izaya's belt.

Izaya hissed as Shizuo pulled down his clothes and the cool air hit his erection. He glanced down at Shizuo who met his gaze before licking Izaya's shaft. Izaya shivered. They only rarely had oral sex and most of the time Izaya went down on Shizuo so he shivered at how amazing the blonde's tongue felt, not being able to remember the last time he felt it.

Shizuo loved the way Izaya reacted to his touch. He licked the shaft a few times before licking the head and causing the brunette to gasp. He felt Izaya's hands wind into his hair again but didn't care. He was strong enough to resist Izaya's attempts to shove himself into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo teased him some more until precum was leaking from Izaya and the brunette was moaning in pleasure. Then he deepthroated the brunette.

Izaya moaned as he felt his length become surrounded by Shizuo's wet cavern. He felt that he was close but knew that he could endure it longer to fully enjoy Shizuo's attentions. He panted as Shizuo moved forward and back. She tried shoving Shizuo's head closer so he could be deeper inside his lover, but Shizuo resisted and continued his agonizingly slow pace.

"I'm cumming," Izaya warned breathily.

Shizuo ignored him and continued. He continued even when Izaya tried pushing him away.

Izaya climaxed with a gasp, clutching Shizuo's head as he rode out his orgasm by thrusting himself into Shizuo's mouth a few more times. Shizuo allowed him to and swallowed his load obediently. When Izaya was spent he moved his mouth away and looked up at his lover.

Izaya was still breathing hard but managed a smirk as he said, "You look good down there, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smiled and stood up. "Don't get used to it. I'm leaving now before you start whining again."

"I wasn't whining!" Izaya growled.

Shizuo smirked but didn't say anything as he left, smiling as he thought about how amazing the next night would be.

* * *

_FYI: I don't understand French at all and translated the sentences. If it's wrong then I don't really care. It's supposed to be what I put in the brackets._

_Also I'm sorry about how long this took to write. I've been distracted and had writer's block halfway, so it may read as choppy or off but I'm not editing it five times, that's my limit for such a short story. But that concludes this story and again I thank you all for reading! I love your comments and favorites so much that I'd like to sing about it, but I won't because that would be horrible so I write about it instead! Love you all and thank you!_


End file.
